Secrets of the Cane
by Dream Dragoness
Summary: After finally returning to the 21st century, Sly receives a package...from his father! Turns out Sly isn't the last of the Coopers after all. In Death City, he meets his long-lost Weapon sister: Selena Cooper. Will these two Coopers develop a sibling rivalry? Or will they be able to reunite a family long broken by a long-hated enemy?


**Chapter 1**

**Family Secrets**

_Hi! This is one of two new Soul Eater crossover fics I had come up with over school. Since I have the time, I'd figured I'd post one. It is a part of the plot that how Sly returned from Ancient Egypt later. So bear with me._

_I do not own Soul Eater or Sly Cooper. I own Selena and Travis._

* * *

><p><em>Sly's POV<em>

It was another successful job when I got a message from Bentley to return to our Parisian safehouse immediately. I thought nothing of it other than Bentley being his worried self. So when I was handed a package upon return, I had to ask.

"Bentley. What's this?"

The Brains of our outfit just shrugged his shoulders as he answered my question.

"He said he's a representative of your father's lawyer. His instructions were to deliver the package to you when you've turned 22. Don't worry. He's ok and I didn't let him know where our safehouse was."

I was now very curious. What could my dad have left me other than his cane and the _Thievious Raccoonus_? I headed to the living room and opened the package. Inside were folders filled with some sort of documents and a video cassette with the words 'Watch Me First' written on it in blue. There was another video with pink lettering. Curious, I dug out the old VCR and hooked it up to the TV. Once it was all hooked up, I inserted the "blue" cassette and pressed 'play.'

I sat on the couch and watched as my father came on screen. If I had to describe him, I would have to say I take a lot from him. Next to him, however, was a raccoon I had never seen in years. He looked similar to my dad and me, but younger only a little bit.

He was my uncle Travis, the only other living relative I met before Clockwerk came and killed him and my parents. My father was the first to speak in the video.

"_Hello, Sly. It's Dad."_

_ "And Uncle Travis, kiddo." _

_"Right, Travis. If you are watching this, Sly, then we are both gone along with your mother. For eight hundred years, the Cooper family has been harboring a secret we would tell our children when they came of age. Right now, you were eight years old, which means she is 14 at your present."_

"She?" I asked, despite knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

_"Conner. You don't seriously think he'll know, do you?"_

_"Sorry. Your uncle's right, Sly. You see…you have a sister. A younger sister."_

My eyes widened when I heard this.

"I have a sister?"

My uncle continued the conversation.

_"Yeah, kiddo. You have a baby sister. But if you're watching this, then that means you may not have known until now. But hey, no one can predict the future."_

My father nodded.

_"True, Travis. Anyway, your sister's name is Selena. And like your Uncle Travis, she is capable of doing something only the younger of two Cooper siblings can do." _

My uncle gave the camera his signature cheeky grin.

_"You're gonna love this, Sly."_

As my uncle said that, I was shocked to see that Travis' body glow before changing shape. When the light faded, in his place was my father's cane. The very one I was in possession of. I looked at my cane warily, thinking it was Uncle Travis, when the Travis on the screen returned to normal.

"_Yeah. For eight centuries, while the elder sibling became notorious thieves, the younger immediate sibling became a Weapon. Or for us, our canes. This was 'given' to us by a witch named 'Arachne.' She was known by many names, such as the Heretic Witch. Anyway, she experimented on people until she disappeared. Among her experiments, she 'gave' a few people, including a Cooper, the ability to turn into a weapon."_

My father took over for Uncle Travis as he spoke on.

_"But we don't think anyone knows why it is always the immediate younger sibling for us Coopers. However, there has always been a sibling partnership with every Cooper for eight centuries. For example, Tennessee Kid Cooper main gun was his sister, Georgia Ann Cooper. For Rioichi Cooper, his brother Shoji. And for your old man…"_

"_Me!"_ Travis cried out enthusiastically that I couldn't help but laugh.

Uncle Travis was always the jester of the family. I can remember every birthday he attended, all the jokes he would make. If he weren't born into a family of thieves, I'm sure my uncle could have made a killing in the entertainment industry. When I heard Travis passed away, it would be the first of a series of devastating blows I would obtain.

But still…what about my so-called sister? Where was she in all this? My dad and uncle provided the answers.

"_Now, there's a tradition for the younger siblings. In order for them to properly control their abilities, we have to attend a special school in Nevada that deals with this kind of thing. We Coopers have actually done jobs for the academy that they went. It is known as the 'Death Weapon Meister Academy.' Or the DWMA for short."_

"_You see, kiddo, the reason why we are telling you this is because right now, Clockwerk is on our tails. And in order to protect you both, I will be taking Selena to the DWMA and have the headmaster, Lord Death, take care of her. At least, until you both come of age. The documents you'll have gotten are yours and Selena's birth certificates, the Weapon-related pages of the Thievious Raccoonus, and a video for Selena as well. If it's you watching this, Selena, stop the tape and give it to your big brother, ok?"_

It was then my dad laughed, a sound I hadn't heard in years. I never knew how much I had missed it until I watched this video.

"_And as for the cane, son. Travis and I made a replica of him so as to better our chances for survival. It is done with just about every Cooper siblings. But for you to become a better thief, you should try and reconnect with Selena. I am not sure how she will take it, but hopefully, she will react positively thanks to the Cooper blood in her veins. I know it's a lot to take in. Truth be told, I'd rather keep the two of you together. As a father, I care for my children. So when I have to send one away, it's devastating. Which is why I hope you and Selena can develop a bond like what Travis and I have."_

"_Come on, bro! You're making it sound like they'll hate each other. If they're Cooper's, I'm sure they'll get along." _

_"I hope you're right, little brother." _

_"Anyway, kiddo. We just want to wish you luck in whatever lies ahead. But you both should at least be with family. I don't know if you'll see me again, but I wish you well, Sly."_

"_And Sly, no matter what happens, I love you and Selena both. And I hope that one day, you two will become the greatest Master Thieves of your generation. Good-Bye, son."_

As the video ended, I sat on the couch, staring at the blank screen. If what my dad and uncle said was true, then there was a very good chance that I wasn't the last Cooper after all. I couldn't tell which information was more overwhelming: the fact that I have a little sister, or that she, like my uncles and aunts before me, was a Weapon.

After I had Bentley and Murray watch the video, they were just as surprised as me. Well, Murray due to the fact that I have a sister. Bentley, however, was surprised at the fact that the Cooper's had Weapons in the family. He looked online for more information about Weapons and the school itself. After Bentley got the location of the academy being in Death City, Nevada, he asked me something.

"Well, Sly, it's your call. We can go about our lives as it is, or do you want to go to Death City and find this Selena character? But who knows how long we'll be there or how Selena will react. So if we go, we may have to stay a while."

I had to give this some serious thought. As a thief, it's bad to stay in one place for too long. But…I really wanted to meet my sister. As an orphan, despite the fact that I had Bentley and Murray at the orphanage, I could never truly rid the feeling of being alone. Being the last Cooper.

But I also had to look through Selena's point of view. Unlike me, Selena probably knew absolutely _nothing_ about her family. In fact, I was wondering if she's developed abandonment issues as a result of Travis being forced to leave her at the academy before Clockwerk killed him.

Whatever the reason, I had made my choice.

"Pack up, guys, and set a course for Death City. We're going to meet my sister."

* * *

><p><em>A few days later…<em>

After arriving in Death City, the gang and I could tell we weren't in Paris anymore. Unlike every place we have been to, Death City took on a more macabre look, but not as bad as in Prague. In fact, I would have to say it actually looked kinda…cute? Ok. So there was no real word to describe it. All that I was focused on was that this is the city where my sister was raised.

Once Bentley found a potential safehouse with a view of the city, we got to work moving in quickly. Once we've got the basics, I decided to check out the city, civilian-style. Bentley wanted to wait until after dark, but I couldn't wait.

Besides, I have an appointment with Death himself.

I didn't tell the guys, but while we were packing, I've been in contact with the headmaster of the school, Lord Death himself. To my surprise, he seemed to have expected my call. He also told me that he would explain more once I meet him in person. So here I was, walking in broad daylight, heading to the longest staircase I had ever seen. One of the advantages of being a Master Thief was that I had to be physically fit in order to pull off the more acrobatics jobs. So a mile-high staircase was really a cake walk.

Since it was a Sunday, I didn't expect to see any students there. However the doors were unlock so I could meet with Lord Death in his office. It didn't take long to find the right door, having written down the directions beforehand. Being polite, I knocked on the door before entering. A first, yes, but I had to make a good first impression if I was ever going to meet my sister.

I found Lord Death waiting for me at the center of the room, is image looking much like the pictures I had seen of him. He was facing a large mirror that seemed to clash with the room, as the walls were painted in a cloudy sky fashion. I was about to clear my throat when a voice spoke.

"Welcome to Death City, Sly Cooper. I trust you are finding the town reasonable?"

It was Lord Death himself.

He turned around and took a seat at one of the two chairs that came with a table. I had actually expected a desk, but then again this was my first time in this town.

"Yes. My gang is setting up a safehouse as we speak."

I took the remaining seat after Lord Death pointed it out. Normally, I'd have little respect for authority, but even I have limits. Lord Death then spoke.

"Now, for the topic at hand. You have told me in your phone call that you have just found out about Selena Cooper, correct?"

I nodded in response.

"Yes. And I have also learned that eight centuries of Coopers have been attending and 'serving' this academy, right?"

He nodded.

"That's right. And your father and uncle were my last Cooper students before Travis delivered Selena to me."

I then let out the first of my questions.

"How did it go? The night Uncle Travis dropped off Selena here?"

Lord Death remained silent for a while, then he spoke, looking at the mirror.

"When your uncle called me, he sounded very confident and cocky as usual. But when he arrived at the academy, it was clear he had taken a fierce beating in order to get here. Selena was unharmed, thankfully, but Travis ran off before I could grant him and his family, including you, sanctuary. Clockwerk may have been a wicked owl, but he was no fool. To challenge me and the academy would have ended badly for him."

I was surprised at this.

"But why didn't they? My dad and uncle staying here, that is?"

Lord Death just shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

"I am not entirely sure myself, but I think your father and uncle did not wish to burden us with their family 'problems.' The Cooper family did have a lot of free spirits and disliked being settled in one place for too long. All Travis asked of me was to watch over Selena and to answer any questions you may have."

I then brought up another subject.

"You've said both my dad and uncle came to this school. I thought it was just the Weapon side of the family that came here."

"Oh, goodness no. Every sibling pair in the Cooper clan came here. Because in order for a Weapon to be properly used, they must be wielded by a meister. And it was always the elder sibling that was the meister. But there's one other thing concerning the Cooper line."

"And that is?"

"Well, if the Cooper Weapon has not been claimed by a member of the Cooper family, then any other potential meister cannot wield the Cooper Weapon. The Weapon's body rejects them, sending a variety of ways to reject an unworthy meister. For your sister, she gives of an electrical discharge every time a meister would attempt to pick her up. In short, Selena can only be wielded by you, Sly."

As Lord Death continued to explain to me what Meisters and Weapons were, I couldn't help but think about the Cooper family's involvement with this academy. When he explained what Kishin were, I then began to wonder exactly what _else_ did my hidden family members did. So when Lord Death explained what Death Scythes were, I had to ask another question.

"Were any members of my family Death Scythes?"

Lord Death nodded as he brought out a couple of books.

"Yes, actually. For example, when you went back in time and Tennessee Kid Cooper said he had upgraded his gun. He was talking about Georgia Ann. Of course when Le Paradox sent that retched Toothpick, he used a drug to knock out and keep Georgia Ann in her Weapon form. The same happened to Shoji and Rhys, as well."

I figured Rhys was Sir Galleth's brother as the conversation continued.

"How did you know about my time traveling capers? Neither me nor my gang could see you anywhere."

Lord Death answered my question.

"True, but who's to say I didn't have other Weapon/meister pairs in the area? And besides, each of those generations had spoken to me whenever I requested a job from them, figuring I'd see you someday."

Just then, his mirror rippled. Turning his head towards the looking glass, Lord Death spoke again.

"But how about we check on Selena now? I'm certain you want to see what your sister looks like."

He had me there. I did want to see what my little sister looked like. I nodded in approval as Lord Death's mirror showed a new image. I couldn't see anything because of Lord Death, but I was able to hear a female voice speak.

"Lord Death, I got the Kishin that's been terrorizing Rio de Janeiro."

"Ah. Very good, Selena. I'll charter a plane for you to return."

I heard a playful groan as the female spoke.

"Aww! And here I was hoping to party."

I couldn't help but grin at the mischievous voice.

If it was her, she's definitely a Cooper.

"Maybe another time, Selena. But there's someone here who wants to meet you."

"Is it the cops?" The voice, Selena, asked mischievously.

It was then Lord Death dropped the bomb.

"No, Selena. It's your older brother."

There was silence before the voice spoke again.

"Now, Lord Death. You know I hate such pranks."

"It's no prank, Selena. It really is your brother. In fact, he's here right now."

It was then he moved out of the way and I saw my little sister for the first time.

She was a raccoon like me, only she was at least fourteen. Another difference between the two of us was that she inherited my father's blue eyes and my mother's black hair, with me having the reverse. Her hair was tied back in a low ponytail with her bangs combed to the sides. She was wearing a blue half-cut shirt with a black denim jacket. On the left side of the jacket was a pin that looked exactly like Lord Death's mask.

And from the look on her face, she was surprised to see me.

"Seriously?" she asked.

Lord Death nodded.

"Selena, this is Sly Cooper. Sly, Selena Cooper."

Neither Selena nor I could say anything. We were both too stunned to try. Finally, Selena was able to speak.

"Is…is this a joke? Or is it really legit?"

She doubted our relationship. No surprise there. I'd say the same thing in her position.

"I'm believe it is legitimate, Selena. If you doubt, then I suppose there's no harm in doing a blood test."

We both nodded to Lord Death's suggestion. A blood test would clear this all up. It was then that Selena spoke again.

"Guess I won't be partying in Rio, after all."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Next Time on "Secrets of the Cane"<em>**

**_Chapter 2: Family Reunions_**

_"So...You're really my brother." Selena managed to ask. _

_I nodded, taking in the results of the blood test as carefully as her. _

_"Yeah. And that makes you my little sister." _

_Ok. That was a stupid sentence._

_We both remained silent, nervously waiting for the other to speak. Finally, Selena broke the ice._

_"Our parents...and our uncle? What were they like?"_

_I smiled as I pulled out the Thievious Racoonus. _

_"I'll do you one better, Sis. I'll tell you about our entire family."_

* * *

><p>Please review soon.<p> 


End file.
